


The Barnum’s Halloween Adventure

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [27]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Brothers, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Series: who killed team cordium [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884
Kudos: 1





	The Barnum’s Halloween Adventure

It was Halloween night a very long time ago. While the Barnum’s were still in their early teens, they got their pillowcases and carefully took out their pillows and ran outside together. Mark was dressed up as the wolfman from a classic horror movie he loved and admired since he was young. 

William was dressed up as a chef faunus with bull horns on his head's sides and a long fluffy ponytail on the back of his head. He giggled as he stepped outside the house and grabbed onto Mark’s hand. They both ran to the first house together.

An old woman came out with a bowl of candy and said, “Oh, hello there, my what nice costumes what might you be?” Mark silked his hair back and struck a pose leaning backwards in a dramatic way. “WHY! I am the wolfman, of course, only one of the scariest monsters from one of the best horror movies” he was given a hand full of candy and a gentle smile.

William grinned soon holding a ladle in his hand and shouting in a loud, angry jokey voice, “I AM CHEF CHEF! STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!” he giggled a little she stumbled back pretending she was petrified and laughed as she gave him two hands full of candy and waved goodbye as the two left. This caused Mark to lean over and gasp, “how come you got more candy?” William shrugged as they kept walking, “not sure! I just dressed up as our old chef... Miss him sometimes even if he was an angry old coat.” 

Mark crossed his arms and huffed, looking away. Soon they made it to the next house. A nice man who happened to be a dog faunus gave them both apples and a soda each. “Now, now, boys, stay safe and try to take care of yourselves” the man smiled as he said this Mark looked at the apple and soon kicked the man in the balls before grabbing his brother's hand and running away with him, laughing along the way. 

William looked at his brother with shock as he stomped his foot down. “MARK! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! THAT MAN WAS NICE!” Mark wiped a single tear from his eye and flung it at the ground. “OH, it was just a dirty old animal. Who cares, brother faunus aren’t people” William slapped him in the face causing Mark’s head to spin around completely backwards before he grabbed onto it and spun it back. “FAUNUS ARE PEOPLE MARK! JEEZ! CAN YOU GROW UP ALREADY?!” he yelled at Mark.

The two went on fighting for an hour and went their separate ways for a few hours of the night collecting candy, but soon as the night grew darker, the two got somewhat scared and were running around, shouting each other's name, soon running right into each other. 

Mark groaned as he rubbed his nose. It was a little pink, and William gasped “oh mark, sorry I didn’t mean to run into you that fast, are you ok?” Mark held onto his nose tightly, but since he didn’t feel much pain, he let go “haha thankfully, it isn’t broken i’ve had that happen alot lately” the two sighed and looked at each other Mark groaned and looked around. “Look, Will... I am sorry, look, i’ll hold my... distaste for faunus for the rest of the night but let's stick together, please?” 

William smiled and nodded as he hugged Mark tightly. “OF COURSE, BROTHER! THE BARNUM BROTHERS ARE UNDEFEATED ON THEIR OWN US BEING CLOSE TOGETHER GUARANTEES OUR SAFETY! OR MY NAME ISN’T WILLIAM J BARNUM!” 

The two then spent the last of the night together, walking closely. Mark looking at William strangely as he pulled out a crystal from his bag. “Will, what is that? that doesn’t look like candy” William looked at the red crystal closely and confused. “Not sure! i’ve licked it a few times. It tastes spicy! it’s rock candy, I think!” Mark’s smile widened as he rubbed his hands together. “I DARE YOU TO BITE IT!”

William looked at his brother, then to the crystal, then back to his brother and again a few times before softly going, “eh why not” he then opened his mouth widely and chomped down on the crystal. It wasn’t a normal rock candy. It was fire dust! William’s eyes shot open as he ran off. “HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!” 

Mark ran after him quickly and gulped, grunting as he started to sweat a little “WILL WAIT UP!” Will soon burped a large fireball out from his mouth, setting a scarecrow in a nearby house on fire before he found a pound and dunked his head inside it, keeping it under there till Mark pulled him out about 2 minutes later. William coughed a little as he rubbed his tongue and looked at the crystal, his eyes going stary as he looked at the scarecrow “OOOH FIRE DUST!”

Mark looked worried at this and rubbed his brothers back, trying to take the crystal. William kept it away from him and said, “mmm, I kinda like the burn! It tasted good! please let me keep it!” Mark groaned heavily “... FIIIIINE! But only if you got a gallon of milk on you the next time you try and eat more,” William jumped up and down, “YES!” They then noticed the scarecrow’s fire moved farther soon some hay bales and slowly the house caught on fire. 

The two brothers looked at each other, looking worried, then back at the house before nodding at each other and running “RUN!!!” the two ran back to their large mansion home to avoid getting in trouble. This would be the Halloween the two would remember most William's first experience with eating dust was a crazy one at that. 

As kids, the two were great friends and very close, also quite the trouble makers as adults. They might be less close, but their still family and family will never give up on family.


End file.
